The Lover After Me
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Shawn left Mimi after the lies were exposed, he married Belle, they are happy together. But what about Mimi what will happen to her? Will she ever move on from the past, or will she always love Shawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do Not own any of the characters, lyrics, or anything from DOOL, If people like the story and give it reviews I WILL update the story only if it gets reviews. Thank You and Enjoy the story!**

**Prologue**

_She tossed and turned in her bed. She cried out here and there also. It was another sleepless night for Miriam Elisabeth Lockhart. Every time she would sleep she'd dream of Shawn Brady, her Ex-Husband. It had been 7 long months since all the lies were exposed, and that everyone in Salem found out that Claire was actually Shawn's daughter and not Phillip's. Ever since that day, it had been Hell on earth for Mimi Lockhardt. Especially since all of Salem found out Mimi knew the truth of Claire and never told a word. Shawn was so disgusted to Mimi that he couldn't even say a word to her, but he did shove the divorce papers in her face. Mimi signed them without any protest she knew not to whine and cry in front of him or them. _

_2 months earlier from now Shawn and Belle were officially married. They finally became the family they always wanted to be. Poor Phillip, Belle threw him out the second she found out about Claire. Phillip was devastated and left Salem, he disappeared you could say. No one knew where he was at. Mimi tried to find him but it was useless. Phillip had a lot of money and connections, he made sure no one could find them. Mimi still lived in Salem, but hardly anyone acknowledge or talked to her._

_Mimi sat straight up in bed. She had the nightmare again and as the tears poured down her face. Mimi wiped them away got up and walked to the window, it was a pretty night outside, all the stars shone brightly. The only person who didn't have any peace or luck was Mimi Lockhardt. _

_**Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
It's been seven months and counting  
You've moved on  
I still feel exactly the same  
It's just the that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name  
Like photographs and memories of love  
Steel and granite reminders  
The city calls your name and I can't move on **_

_Mimi sighed as she went to her kitchen grabbed some liquor took some shots, and hoped it would soon make her feel better, maybe sleepy so she could get some much needed rest. She had to be up early for work tomorrow, she couldn't have another sleepless night , it just could not happen. The last few nights she only had like 3 hours of sleep total, in a 48 hour time span. That was not good. Not good indeed. Mimi picked up a picture and held it to her chest as she walked back to her room and slipped into the bed, the tears were starting to fall once again, it was impossible not to be sad or in pain after all that Mimi had went through._

_Mimi glanced down at the picture she held, it was one of the happiest days ever for her. It was the day when she became Mrs. Shawn Douglas Brady. She looked at their faces, she and Shawn were smiling so brightly in this picture. She held it again to her chest as the tears poured down her face like rain. _

_Mimi: When will the pain and sadness ever end(she whispered)_

_**Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me **_

_The Next Morning---6 am ..._

_Mimi was in a rush, if she didn't get a move on she would be late for work, and Mimi knew she couldn't afford to be late. Kate Roberts was a great boss but she did hate when her employees were late. Kate was one of the few people who still talked to Mimi in Salem, as for anyone else...it was wise to say Mimi was not very popular in Salem anymore. Even Caroline disliked her and it had to take a lot for that woman to dislike anyone. But Mimi didn't understand why was everyone always forgiving Belle, she was too blame in all of this too, but Belle always got away with almost everything in her life, so that was why._

_Mimi grabbed her keys and purse and locked her doors and ran to the elevator, she didn't even realize who was also waiting for the elevator and yes "Them". There stood the Happy couple Shawn & Belle, they were both going to work themselves. Yes the sad thing is Mimi still live in the same complex as Shawn & Belle, so she had to endure seeing the Happily Married Couple almost everyday. It really did suck. Anyways Mimi walked in the elevator and so did Shawn and Belle. Mimi wouldn't look at them, she just couldn't, she was afraid she'd break down right in front of them, and she didn't want that so she made sure she had this don't mess with me attitude on her face, but behind that, she was crying._

_**Am I all alone in the universe?  
There's no love on these streets  
I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway  
So this is my new freedom  
It's funny  
I don't remember being chained  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore**_

_**Without you I'm always twenty minutes late **_

_**Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me **_

_Mimi sighed...she didn't mean for it to come out loudly at all...Belle looks at her... she didn't look mean or mad or anything like that. Belle just gives her a half smile._

_Belle: Meems, are you okay?_

_Mimi was shocked, she couldn't believe Belle asked her if she was okay, the lump in her throat was apparent, she looked in Belle's eyes, she saw Shawn looking at her also. She was shaking she knew. Her face was so white. _

_Belle: Mimi are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost...please tell me your okay?_

_Mimi: I'm fine, thank you.. I just wasn't expecting you to say anything to me...thats all..._

_Belle: I know a lot has happened, and I wish it never did happen but it did, but I think the past should be behind us all, and we try to start over, as long as you want to?_

_Mimi glanced at Shawn now, his eyes quickly turned away from her as he shuffled to his right, apparently he was uncomfortable with this situation. Mimi then collasped to the floor.. _

_**And time goes by so slowly  
The nights are cold and lonely  
I shouldn't be holding on  
But I'm still holding on for you **_

_Belle: Mimi(she screamed)_

_Belle was right on the floor in the elevator beside Mimi, as she held her head on her lap, Shawn was now down crouching at Mimi trying to feel a pulse, it was very very light._

_Shawn: She barely has a pulse... Belle..._

_Belle: Oh Dear God...will this elevator hurry up... Shawn call 911_

_Shawn: Alright..(he got his cell out fast but before he could dial he heard her angelic voice again)_

_Mimi: No its fine Shawn don't call them, I just didn't eat much today thats why I fainted, please don't call the paramedics, I don't need them , besides I'll be late for work if I go._

_Belle: Mimi, your more worried about your job then your health?_

_Belle helped Mimi up, Mimi stood up and leaned on the side of the elevator to stop herself from falling again. She tried to smile at both of them but it was so hard. _

_Mimi: I'm fine. Its just from all the stress, and anxiety that I've been through the last few months, thats all it is , I'll be fine. Mimi is tough._

_Belle just nods her head at her, Shawn looks away once Mimi catches him staring at her again, and soon the door finally opens, after what it seemed like a eternity in the elevator, Mimi practically ran out of it, and outside. The fresh air hit her skin as it awoke her. She walked to her car and got in... thats when the emotion came out. The tears fell fast, and Mimi's body just shook as she cried and cried. But little did she know Shawn saw it all._

_Shawn stared at the beautiful woman in her car crying her eyes out, he knew she was still heart broken and hurt, as he saw her whole body shake, he prayed she'd be okay someday, he knew she would. Even though she did keep a lie to him, he still felt like a awful person. She told him when Rex left she felt dead inside, and when she moved on with Shawn and told him she cared and loved him, that was a big step for her, and she told him if He'd ever leave her, she'd be afraid of what would happen to her. Yet, Shawn calmed her fears and told her, he would never do what Rex did to her, and Leave her. But yet he did. Shawn felt like a monster. But he shook his thoughts as he heard his wife call to him to get a move on which he did, he glanced back at Mimi one more time and prayed to himself, that she'd be okay._

_**Here I go again  
I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
But I'm standing at your doorway  
I'm calling out your name because I can't move on**_

_**Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me**_

_Mimi cleaned herself up, she knew she had to look like a mess, she took her pills out of her purse and took them both. They helped her with her anxiety. She had bad anxiety attacks. She looked at the time, She was going to be late if she didn't leave now, she pulled her car out and drove off to her job, not knowing what else would happen. Lets just say Time Heals all wounds, but as for Mimi, Time was no friend to her and it wouldn't be for months for her. _

_Mimi did not see the light change, as she glanced up from turning her radio station that is when she slammed into a huge truck, as her car spun out of control , the last thing Mimi saw...was her wedding day to Shawn..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Mimi fumbled with the radio station. Soon she found a station she was content with, smiled and then looked up. Soon the smile that was on her face was now shattered. As Mimi tried to hit her brakes, it was too late as her car had collided with the huge truck. It made her car flip over and over a million times it seemed. The last thing Mimi remembered or saw was her wedding day to Shawn Douglas Brady. _

_**I open my eyes**_

_**I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light**_

_**I can't remember how**_

_**I can't remember why**_

_**I'm lying here tonight**_

_**And I can't stand the pain**_

_**And I can't make it go away**_

_**No I can't stand the pain**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**I made my mistakes**_

_**I've got no where to run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_Mimi was else where she knew that. All she saw was bright light and a long tunnel, she had no clue where she was at or what happened to her. She didn't feel the pain at all, there was no heartache in her, she wondered how that could be, she was so broken hearted earlier but now all she saw was brightness around her, and thats it. Mimi was scared, she started to scream, praying for someone to hear her, so she could go back home to see her Brother , her family. _

_Soon the Bright light around her turned into complete darkness, Mimi really started to scream now, one of her fears was being all alone in such a dark room, and place. Now Mimi was shivering wherever she was, it was pitched dark and it was very cold.. You could say ice cold. Thats how cold it was. Mimi fell to her knees she felt this sudden pain over and over again in her heart. As her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell unconscious where she was at._

_**Everybody's screaming**_

_**I try to make a sound but no one hears me**_

_**I'm slipping off the edge**_

_**I'm hanging by a thread**_

_**I wanna start this over again**_

_**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered**_

_**And I can't explain what happened**_

_**And I can't erase the things that I've done**_

_**No I can't**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**I made my mistakes**_

_**I've got no where to run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_At the Hospital, the Doctors were frantically working on this victim who was just in a car accident when the paramedics brought in Mimi, every doctor and nurse were scurrying around frantically trying to save these peoples lives._

_Doctor Westmore: We just got a bad bad car accident victim. She is Miriam Lockhardt, and she is 23 years old, and yeah its really bad . I need all the help I can get._

_2 Nurses and 2 Male Nurses volunteered as they all hurried into another room with Mimi Lockhardt as they all tried to save Mimi's life. _

**Meanwhile, **

Patrick, Bonnie and Conner were at Chez Rouge, they were all having a lovely lunch together. Close by, Shawn, Belle, Brady, Chloe, were also having lunch.

When Bo Brady walked in, he had a very sad look on his face. Shawn tried to get his Dad's attention but couldn't so he got up to get him as Bo led the way to the Lockhardt's table.

Shawn was now behind him... but before he could say a word, the words were out that shocked him...

Bo: Bonnie, Patrick... there has been a bad accident and Mimi was in it...

Bonnie: Oh My God , Bo is she okay...

Bo: Sadly to say, its not good.. her heart is still with us but... the Doctor's don't have much hope... I figured I needed to find you and tell you this right away, she is at the hospital they are trying to revive her. She went unconscious about 10 minutes ago.

Patrick: Mom, lets get the hell outta here, Mimi needs us...

Bonnie was up out of her seat in a second, as she , Conner, and Patrick ran out of the restaurant. Soon the rest of Shawn's table was behind Shawn & Bo.

Belle touched Shawn's hand startling him , as he turned around, and Bo did the same.

Chloe: What's going on?

Bo: I don't know how to say this, Shawn you heard I suppose?

Shawn: Yes, but tell me Dad , Mimi will be okay? She will survive won't she?

Bo: Sorry Son, the Doctors don't give much hope in that.. it was a horrific accident... I can't believe Mimi wasn't dead on the scene, how someone survived that.. is beyond me...

Belle: What do you mean? Shawn, we saw Mimi this morning she was fine...

Bo: Belle, Mimi was just in the worse accident that Salem has ever saw... her car is totaled, and Mimi well... she looked so bad when I saw her, she looked like a broken doll, she looked bad in many places...

Belle: NO (she screamed)

Belle almost fainted, as Shawn caught her... Brady, and Chloe and Belle & Shawn found a table, as Bo left to head towards the hospital to make sure Mimi's family would be alright.

Belle: Okay, I know Meems and I haven't been getting along for a long time, but she can't die, she can't be hurt.. She doesn't deserve that.. she is a good person , she has a huge heart, I saw it , and now...She doesn't deserve this. It should be me..seriously...

Shawn: Belle don't say that...

Belle: No , Shawn, Mimi thinks I still hate her, she thinks we both hate her, We need to get to the hospital now...

Chloe: I agree with Belle, we need to be there for Mimi

Brady: I'll go get the car and pull around

Shawn: Thanks Man!

Shawn held onto Belle, as Belle started to cry, even though the last few months were hell in her life, the one person that she thought would always be around, may not make it, and that broke Belle's heart. Mimi was her best friend since they were in preschool.

Belle: What if she dies Shawn? What will I do if I lose my best friend?

Shawn just had no words to say to Belle to make her feel better, all he did was hold her. Chloe was now crying too... It was a sad day in Salem.

**Meanwhile, **

_Mimi tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't open. She screamed as loud as she could but no one could hear her. All she saw was darkness, she was scared she knew this was bad. She wondered if she was dead, and that made her cry. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live. She knew she took her life for granted being so depressed and drinking all the time but that was what made her feel a little better. Mimi was regretting the thoughts she had the last few minutes in her car. She wished to leave Salem and go somewhere else where no one in Salem could ever find her, and the sad and tragic thing, God might've heard her wish and now she was here, between Life and Death. _

_In her Heart, all she wanted to do now was live, but now the slim chance of her living was very slim. She was losing her life to death, and that was the scariest thing she ever went through including losing Shawn. Mimi took one final breath... and whispered... I love you Shawn and I love you my family.. and I know its useless saying this because no one can hear me. But I'm sorry.. please I don't want to die... she whispered softly... but no one answered or replied... As the darkness overcame Mimi again as she fell unconcious once again._

**Hospital**

Dr. Westmore: We are losing her... come on guys lets keep at it, I know we can save her, she is too young to die , come on don't give up...

The Nurses and Dr. Westmore looked very frustrated, as they tried over and over to save Miriam Elisabeth Lockhardt's life, but their results weren't getting anywhere.

**In the Waiting Room **

Bonnie, Patrick and Conner were all sitting in the waiting room, when Brady, Chloe, Shawn & Belle had arrived... Belle could barely walk she was that hysterical... Bonnie saw this, she did hate Belle for what happened but at that moment, she knew Belle truly cared for Mimi. So even Bonnie was breaking apart knowing her daughter could die, she walked to Belle, and opened her arms to her, as Belle then clung to Bonnie. Then they were both in tears.

Patrick was trying not to cry he was trying to be strong for Conner , but Conner was already bawling, Patrick hugged Conner, as Conner clunged to his older brother.

Chloe fell into a chair, she realized how serious Mimi's conditions really were, she knew it was bad but she never realized it was this bad. Brady sat beside her and held her in his arms.. He whispered stuff to try to help the pain, but Brady knew nothing he would say would make Mimi better...

Shawn just stood there, the tears fell out of his eyes, Mimi meant a lot to him, more than anyone in that room knew. After all, Mimi was his first wife, she was the one to help him get over Belle, one memory he remembered that made him smile was when they were making love and they were cooking stuff also, and the food got caught on fire.

But now the tears were falling down his eyes, Shawn sat down on a chair and started to pray , he hoped his prayers would be answered but he knew that he and Belle were a part of the reason Mimi was in this accident and he felt so horrible for it.

**In the Emergency Room...**

Dr. Westmore sighed, as he ushered the other people out of the room, he had bad news, he knew it would be hard to tell them, but it was either that or waiting, and he knew it wasn't good to wait. So he started to walk out to the waiting room where they were all at, ready to them about Mimi, he sighed... his job was to save lives, and he felt he couldn't accomplish that today, as he rounded the corned, they all looked up.. They all stood up... waiting...

Dr Westmore: This is always the hardest part...(he whispers to his self)

**STAY TUNED for the Next Chapter... Did Mimi die??? Find out in the Next Chapter!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you SO much for the reviews, it makes me want to write more when I think people are enjoying the story, as you all know, Mimi(Farah) was my fave on DOOL , and thats why I write stories of her. Anyways Thanks again for the reviews, PLEASE keep reviewing, when I know people are reading the story and leaving comments it helps me write a new chapter :) Anyways NOTHING against Brandon Beemer, but in my story Jason Cook is Shawn :) Anyways... Thanks again :)**

**Ps: I apologize I spelled Lockhart wrong in the previous chapters so forgive me :) Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

_**I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
**_

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**_

Dr. Westmore slowly headed to the waiting room, he kept shaking his head, he wished for a different outcome but none came. His heart was breaking for all those who loved Mimi Lockhart.

He walked as slow as he possibly could but the outcome was inevitable, he couldn't fix this situation at all, they couldn't fix Mimi Lockhart.

Dr. Westmore rounded the corner and was shocked, so many people were here to hear of what Mimi's condition was, he realized that Mimi was very loved.

This is all who were in the waiting room waiting on Mimi's condition, Kate Roberts, Bo & Hope Brady, Bonnie, Conner and Patrick Lockhart, Shawn & Belle Brady, Brady & Chloe Black.

Dr. Westmore: I am the Doctor who worked on Mimi Lockhart.

Bonnie got so close to Westmore he thought she must have been the Mother, he saw the pain and the tears in her eyes, as her younger son clung to her, thats what Westmore thought anyways.

Dr. Westmore: Anyways I am sure Bo Brady filled some of you in of Mimi's condition at the scene of the accident I am very very much surprised Mimi wasn't DOS or DOA?

Conner: Mom what does that mean?

Belle broke down in tears as she fell into a chair, she was beyond hysterical as Chloe hugged her , but she too was crying hard.

Bonnie: Honey, you don't need to know that

Conner: Its bad isn't it?

Dr. Westmore: Son, you must know those mean Dead On Scene OR Dead on Arrival, but the thing is she wasn't dead, she isn't dead.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief , and Bonnie was already holding her hands in prayer...thanking God...Dr. Westmore held up his hands.

Dr. Westmore: But we do believe she is close to death, she is in a coma and is not to responding to us at all, we believe that the Hospital machines is what is keeping her alive and thats it.

Bonnie: No(she screamed) Thats when Bonnie collasped on the floor...

**Meanwhile**

_Mimi woke up to the darkness and the cold. She tried to get up but she felt that someone had tied her down to something, she didn't know why. She started to scream, she prayed someone would hear her, and come and rescue her, but no one came, and no one heard her. The tears fell down her face, all she saw was complete darkness and the pain that she felt was so unbearable, she knew she had to be dead thats the only possible explanation Mimi could think of. Mimi screamed again and again hoping for someone to hear and soon she felt like she was really tired, she tried to fight the sleep but it was impossible as she slowly went unconscious once again. _

**Waiting Room**

Shawn had left the hospital, he was outside, at a spot where it was secluded, no one could see him there, as he sat on the bench and cried, he didn't want anyone to see a grown man cry. He felt so ashamed, but he also felt that he was to blame for this tragedy if only he had kept his word and promise to Mimi, none of this would have happened.

Shawn: I am to blame for Mimi's condition and if she dies, Its my fault...

Then he bows his head and cries, because deep down inside his heart and his mind still loved Mimi Lockhart with all of Shawn's being...

**Waiting Room**

Dr. Westmore: Bonnie, did you know your daughter was on different types of pills for depression, anxiety, stress and then on top of that she was on birth control, and then on top of that, she was drinking alcohol?

Bonnie: No I didn't know that, I just knew she was trying to get over her pain , it hasn't been easy for Mimi in the past few months...

Shawn had now walked back in and had just overheard this conversation... he felt like the worse monster ever...

Dr. Westmore: The pills whoever prescribed her, told her not to drinking Alcohol with it, which she did, this is what makes me believe when she saw the truck , her reaction was slower then usual, I am not saying she was drunk at the time, but something caused her brain to react slowly...

Bo: I hate to interrupt, but is there any chance Mimi could survive this horrific accident?

Dr. Westmore: There is only a 10 chance that Mimi will recover from this... like I said the only thing keeping Mimi alive is the machines, if we turned them off, her heart would stop.

Bonnie: I want her to stay on the machines I know my baby girl is fighting to stay alive

Dr. Westmore: I am sorry we can only keep her on for 3 days, its expensive you know, do you have the insurance and money to keep her on it?

Bonnie: I am not rich, and I don't want my daughter to die, are you telling me if she doesn't get better in 3 days you will turn the machines off?

Dr. Westmore: I am sorry Mrs. Lockhart but yes thats what we have to do , its beyond are control...

Kate: I am Kate Roberts, My ex Husband is Victor Kirakis, I just called him to tell him whats going on, he will back Mimi up, so you will keep Mimi on the machines until she is healed understand me?

Dr. Westmore: Okay Ma'am, believe me if I could just do it the way you want me to , I would but its not my decision

Bonnie: I know, and Kate, tell Victor, Thank you From the Bottom of my Heart...

Kate: He doesn't mind, he was talking to Phillip as I called him, and Victor told Phillip of Mimi's condition and Phillip begged him to help Mimi, Phillip said Mimi was always a true friend to him, thats why he wanted to help.

Bonnie: God bless you and your family

Bonnie & Kate hugged...

Shawn then spoke up after being quiet for so long...

Shawn: There is still a chance, Mimi will live right?

Dr. Westmore: We hope so, we have seen miracles happen here before , you all just gotta pray for Mimi, we will do what we can, I promise you that, and if you have anymore questions feel free to ask for me, I better go back and check on Mimi now, you will all be able to visit her tomorrow I promise. Try to relax and pray, thats all I can tell you.

Dr. Westmore walks away as he walks to the water fountain and splashes some cold water on his face, that part was done, now he and his staff had to work hard to bring Mimi Lockhart back to her friends and family.

**Chapter 4 Spoilers: **

**Shawn is stunned when he sees who has come back to see Mimi? **

**Truth is revealed of who Claire's real daddy really is? **


End file.
